Liquid crystal display technology is a mature technology, and liquid crystal display panels using liquid crystal display technology are widely used. Some liquid crystal display panels include transmissive display panels and reflective display panels for use with different light sources for illuminating the display screen. In some cases reflective display panels are provided with a reflective material layer under the liquid crystal panel instead of the backlight source of the transmissive display panel. When there is sufficient light in the surrounding environment (in a sunny outdoor setting, for example), the reflective display panel utilizes the reflection of ambient light by the reflective material to illuminate the screen, thereby realizing the image display.